Vers le côté obscur de l'alchimie
by Nefel29
Summary: Manga: On va lui donner le pouvoir de détruire, de massacrer, d'ancrer à jamais le bruit de ses explosions dans les mémoires. Oui, on va lui donner le pouvoir de tuer, beaucoup trop...Lorsqu'il a rejoint les homonculus. OS


_**Première fanfic de FMA, et première sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^**_

_**J'ai commencé par Kimblee, il faut dire que je suis complétement fan de l'écarlate, qui est mon personnage de manga favori.**_

_**Pour le rating, j'ai mis K+, mais la dernière partie peut dépasser ce stade, sans compter que je n'ai pas une très bonne notion des rating^^". **_

_**J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop nul, et n'hésitez pas si vous poster une reviews de me dire ce qui ne va pas :D !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Solf J. Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate. Du point de vue des autres militaires, deux ans avant la guerre d'Ishbal, c'était un être froid et peu enclin à entamer une conversation, et qui, au final, ne suscitait aucun intérêt particulier. Il était antipathique, et s'il n'était pas apprécié par les autres, il le leur rendait bien. Au sein du QG de Central City, on cherchait à tout prix à l'éviter. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de fixer les gens avec un regard glacial lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait, et distribuer à longueur de journée des remarques acerbes à ses subordonnés, ainsi aucun militaire doté d'une once bon sens ne désirait être placé sous ses ordres, et si par malheur se fut le cas pour l'un d'entre eux, la meilleure tactique à adopter en présence de l'écarlate est de ne jamais lui couper la parole, de ne jamais le contredire, et surtout, de travailler correctement.

Mais si pour les humains Kimblee ne suscitait que l'indifférence la plus totale, ce ne fut en revanche pas le cas d'étranges créatures, vivants dans les sous-sols de Central. Au contraire, pour ces êtres nommés homonculus, l'écarlate était une perle rare qu'ils convoitaient et observaient avec une attention des plus particulières.

Quelques mois après avoir passé le concours d'alchimiste d'état, qu'il avait réussi avec brio, les homonculus, ayant remarqué le talent de l'alchimiste, en avaient déduit que celui-ci serait à l'évidence apte à tenter la transmutation humaine et ouvrir la Porte de la Vérité, seule condition afin de pouvoir devenir un sacrifice humain, nécessaires aux plans de ces monstres immortels.

Il était vrai qu'on ne pouvait que saluer la dextérité de Kimblee lorsqu'il maniait l'alchimie. En revanche, il y avait un obstacle indiscutable qui mettait à mal les ambitions des homonculus, obstacle qui dans un premier lieu était insoupçonné, mais qui peu à peu s'était affirmé : la personnalité de l'écarlate.

C'était d'une simplicité enfantine : Solf J. Kimblee ne tenait à rien ni personne. Or, la transmutation humaine requiert la mort d'un être cher aux yeux de celui qui la tente afin de la ramener à la vie. Kimblee n'attachait aucune importance aux sentiments humains et aux relations relatives à ceux-ci. Il passa donc de candidat plus qu'éventuel au sacrifice à une pièce inutile du puzzle.

Inutile ? Pas tant que cela. Envy, l'homonculus de la jalousie, ayant reçu pour mission de surveiller l'écarlate depuis son entrée dans l'armée, fit une proposition à son père. Celle-ci changera définitivement le cours de la vie de l'alchimiste écarlate, et celles de milliers d'innocents…

_« Alors que décides-tu ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix sinistre, où l'alchimiste put néanmoins déceler une pointe d'amusement, « Acceptes-tu notre proposition ? »._

_« Et pour quelles raisons devrais-je accepter ? », répliqua-t-il après un petit temps d'arrêt, toujours aussi perplexe sur ce qu'il gagnerait à aider cet "homme"._

_Un sourire déchira le visage de son interlocuteur. Un sourire étrange, provocant…ou même…cruel ?_

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'écarlate se retrouvait face à pire…Bien pire que lui. Il endossait le rôle de proie à la place de celui de prédateur, et ça ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Kimblee comprit à ce moment-là qu'il ne lui avait pas menti : il n'était pas humain. Et puis, il fallait bel et bien admettre qu'une coiffure aussi douteuse et une manière de s'habiller toute aussi douteuse ne pouvait révéler que le caractère inhumain de cette personne …Bref, passons. _

_En dépit de cela, il ne montra rien de son trouble, fidèle à son impassibilité en toute circonstance, toisant d'une expression neutre l'homonculus._

_« Pourquoi tu le devrais ? », fit-il, toujours en arborant cette expression carnassière. Il se rapprocha de l'écarlate et plongea son regard violet dans le sien._

_« Tout simplement parce que nous t'offrons une liberté inégalable. Tu aimes détruire. Tu aimes sentir la déflagration souffler ce qui se tenait quelques secondes auparavant devant toi. Tu aimes la sensation que cela te procure, la puissance de ces paumes meurtrières. Depuis le début, tu te proposes pour les missions les plus périlleuses, celles qui te permettront d'user de ton art explosif à souhait. L'alchimie est ton seul et unique centre d'attention, puisque tu n'éprouves qu'un profond dédain envers les humains et leurs émotions que tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne penses pas de la même manière qu'eux, et tu le sais. Tu méprises les autres, pour leurs faiblesses, pour l'absurdité de leurs actions. Ton seul intérêt compte.»_

_Lorsque l'énumération de ses caractéristiques si singulières cessa enfin, Kimblee resta muet. Surement pas que le portrait fait de lui par l'homonculus l'effrayait ou même le dégoutait, mais plutôt qu'il ait du mal à encaisser la situation présente : que l'être immortel sache radicalement tout de sa personne. Ou encore, était-ce peut-être le fait qu'Envy venait de se rapprocher pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, avec une attitude qui demeurait aussi prédatrice que l'instant précédent, voire plus : _

_« Toi et moi nous sommes pareils, alchimiste écarlate »_

_L'homme et l'homonculus se toisèrent, l'un arborant toujours une mine amusée, l'autre perdu dans ses pensées. Il passa plusieurs minutes silencieuses qui parurent une éternité, puis un second sourire fit son apparition._

_Un rictus amusé et dément, à la hauteur de ce qui sera le futur cauchemar d'Ishbal._

La résistance des combattants Ishbals semblait ne pas faillir face aux forces armées d'Amestris, et ne céder aucune parcelle de terrain, aussi petite soit-elle. Les deux camps s'affrontaient avec férocité sans nom, n'ayant pourtant aucun motif qui leur revienne à l'esprit. Certains hommes lançaient l'offensive, les autres ripostaient. C'était ainsi depuis des mois. Le combat suivait un cercle vicieux qui paraissait indestructible, et que le temps ne faisait que renforcer. Dans tous les esprits, un seul but : Survivre.

Aux emplacements où la puanteur immonde des cadavres mutilés était la plus forte, nausées et parfois même évanouissements prenaient les soldats, extenués de tant d'efforts vains, et dont le seul vœu était de partir loin, loin des massacres, loin de cette terre rouge rendue poisseuse par le sang de ses habitants et ceux qui les combattaient.

Cette guerre n'avait aucun sens, certes, mais un implacable et tragique comportement animait les troupes : obéir aux ordres, quels qu'ils soient.

On ne voyait littéralement pas l'aboutissement de ce qui avait été tout du long une épouvantable tragédie. Aujourd'hui, encore une fois, le jour se lève sur une aurore rougeoyante, et même ce spectacle magnifique n'éveillait que mépris dans le cœur des soldats, où cette couleur ne signifiait plus qu'une chose : la mort, le sang, la souffrance, l'agonie, le barbarisme, les remords, le cauchemar…ou peut-être même, la couleur carmin des pupilles de leurs opposants.

Las de cette confrontation interminable, les hautes instances de l'armée ordonnèrent l'extermination du peuple Ishbal. Pour appuyer ce décret, elles envoyèrent aux fronts les alchimistes d'état. Le but final de cette manœuvre consistait à tester l'aptitude au combat de ces derniers sur un champ de bataille, et accélérer la mise hors d'état de nuire de l'ethnie ishbale.

Le vrai désastre commençait. En effet, si le début du conflit avait été une horreur pour les deux camps, il n'existait rigoureusement aucun mot capable de décrire ce qui suivit la convocation des alchimistes d'état sur le terrain.

Il y avait un en particulier parmi eux, un homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène, arborant continuellement une expression moqueuse et narquoise au visage, qu'aucune parole ne pouvait troubler tant il gardait son sang froid avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses yeux bleus glacés observaient d'un regard inquisiteur la lutte perpétuelle entre l'armée et les Ishbals, dont il était désireux de connaître l'issue, et qui était pour lui le simple reflet de la bataille entre Homonculus et Humains, malgré que ces derniers n'en soient pas encore conscients pour la plupart.

Il ne passait jamais ses nuits entières, éveillé dans l'obscurité, la mâchoire crispée, le regard terrifié, les poings serrés à la seule idée d'être à nouveau plongé dans les songes funèbres, qui relataient sans cesse les atrocités de la journée, séquelles pourtant inévitables de la guerre.

Au contraire, les visions atroces de celle-ci semblaient ne pas l'atteindre, le traverser, seulement quelquefois, elles lui arrachaient une réaction, mais si inhabituelle qu'elle en devenait bien plus effrayante que si cet homme n'eut rien exprimé :

Un sourire à en faire pâlir les morts. Des plus fou et menaçant.

C'était un jeu. Ni plus, ni moins. Anéantir des milliers vies ishbales ne le dérangeait pas, après tout, il avait l'habitude de scander haut et fort que personne n'avait forcé les soldats à accomplir leur travail, ils avaient choisi cette voie en toute connaissance de cause. "On ne peut que tuer l'ennemi sur un champ de bataille". Dans un sens, c'était vrai, mais il s'attelait à cette tâche avec tant d'implication qu'on eut vite l'idée de dire de lui qu'il était fou. Il était anormal.

Mais qui sont les hommes pour traiter l'un de leur pair de ce mot ? Le fait d'être "normal", n'est-ce pas une notion inventée de toute pièce ? Une simple idée qui n'existe que pour se différencier les uns des autres ? Une excuse pour ne pas classer des hommes comme Kimblee dans la même catégorie que soi-même ?

Assurément, car malgré ce que les apparences laissent croire, Kimblee reste un humain, marginal sans doute, mais tout de même un humain.

La sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il faisait son "travail", comme il s'entêtait à considérer ainsi ses agissements, restait l'une des plus intenses qu'il ait connu. Sentir l'adrénaline couler en lui et produire un effet spectaculaire, entendre les détonations brusques de ses explosions, mais par-dessus tout : côtoyer la mort à chaque instant.

Il pouvait la sentir prêt de lui chaque minutes qui s'écoulaient et les rapprochaient un peu plus. C'était comme une danse. Quand il restait près d'elle, l'effleurant, sentant son parfum presque envoûtant, puis il s'éloignait un moment, cessait la danse pour ne repartir que de plus belle. A nouveau il pouvait la toucher, la frôler, parfois il trébuchait mais jamais ne touchait le sol. Il était le cavalier de la plus énigmatique question, du plus grand des mystères, qui nous a tous un jour tourmenté ou fasciné.

Puis il y avait une troisième danseuse, destructrice, qui elle représentait toute l'amertume et la haine humaine. Elle avait répandu la mort, y compris avant sa création. Il s'agissait d'un objet, pourtant de petite taille. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier des apparences ?

Sa couleur était d'un rouge éclatant, captivant le regard jusqu'à le dévorer entièrement. Une pierre, toute sauf ordinaire. Celle qu'on surnommait la Pierre Philosophale, l'arme ultime de l' alchimie, et meilleure alliée d'un humain désigné comme étant écarlate, tout comme elle.

Ainsi continua ce bal morbide et incessant, risqué mais fascinant, comme un pari qu'on tient à honorer, et c'est le cas de le dire, au péril de sa vie.


End file.
